Mystery Boxes
Overview Mystery Boxes are items in Miner's Haven that can be obtained through Research Crates, Codes, buying them with uC, and buying them from Merchants using ROBUX. Opening daily gifts also give Research Crates, but users with certain perks are given bonus free mystery boxes. Mystery Boxes give out random items based on what box you open. The rarer the box is, the higher tier of items that the box has to offer. Mystery Boxes can give out shop items, any item from the uC shop, Vintage items, and limited time Exotic items. In April 2016, Berezaa made mystery boxes and lucky clovers save when leaving and joining the game. Cost Mystery Boxes previously cost crystals to open (5uC for Regular Boxes and 10uC for Unreal and Inferno boxes). This was removed on April 20th, 2016''' and now all mystery boxes are free to open. You can also buy 1 Regular Box for 15uC and 1 Unreal Box for 40uC or an Unreal Bundle for 75 R$. Inferno Boxes are 25 R$, from The Masked Man, or any other merchants. '''Modifiers Box modifiers are items that affect a mystery box in some shape or form. These effects buff the box by modifying it to some extent. They are shown in the GUI, and using a box will (by default) consume one of each modifier. As of October 8, 2016, you can now toggle the use of Box Modifiers. For some odd reason, the settings only save for the lucky clover. The twitch coin modifier will always be enabled when you join a server.) Lucky Clovers Lucky clovers were first added in December 2015. They work by removing shop items (which are highlighted white). If a box does not contain white-highlighted items by default, the box will only have the perk of higher tiers becoming more common, meaning Vintage/Exotic items would have a boosted appearance rate. Up to 3(?) Lucky Clovers can be found in Diamond Research Crates, and a player receives one clover per Gold Research Crate provided the player has the Premium Gamepass. Clover Crates can give players 1-3 Lucky Clover. A notification in chat shows up every time one drops, so if you are farming for clovers look up at chat every few minutes. Clovers can also be purchased from NPC Vendors such as the Masked Man for R$10. Finally, they can be produced by the Flying Dutchman, provided that the requirements are met. Lucky Clovers have been heavily criticized with claims that it makes no difference in the items you receive, sometimes even described as making the mystery box "rigged," however, it actually does increase the chance to get a Vintage/Exotic-tier item. Twitch Coins Twitch coins were added on 5/20/16. They work by filling up the box with twitch-related items. Note that it is not guaranteed to unbox a twitch-related item, as regular items will still appear in the box. They can be obtained through codes released on Berezaa's twitch channel (twitch.tv/bereza12). For a while, Berezaa hasn't released codes that contain Twitch Coins, and he also stopped streaming on Twitch to focus more on YouTube. Berezaa also said that Twitch Coins, although not removed, are pretty much "dead". Opening To open Mystery Boxes, make sure you are at your base, and click the Base button. In the base menu, click the fifth tab, represented by the box with question marks. This will show you how many boxes you have. Click on the box you want to open. When opening a mystery box, it shows a slider with squares the represent items passing by. The box eventually stops at an item and makes a spinning animation and then shows an "open another" button if you have another of the same mystery box (As of The Ultimate Update the item awarded no longer spins, it just becomes brighter). There have been instances of Mystery Boxes lagging and awarding the item before the box finishes spinning. Starting in April 2016, the pointer in the Mystery Box GUI started losing accuracy. There are five different types of mystery boxes. Be warned when unboxing- the mystery box system is a cruel system and there will be often many instances of getting really bad items (ex. Giant Doge Plushie, Unobtanium Flooring, Walls) or being one tick away from a vintage/exotic. Normal Box Types Regular Box A basic mystery box. Anything could be inside! (BuyValue: 15uC for 1 regular box) The most abundant box, the regular box which tends to award shop items (based on how much money the player has) and low-cost premium items. It has a chance to come from all research crates, excluding the shadow crate. This is currently the only box to give white labeled premium/refined items. This is the worst crate but can usually give the rarest items vintages because of their abundance. Unreal Box Contains better items. Small chance to turn into Magnificent Box. (BuyValue: 40uC for 1 unreal box, R$75 for 5 unreal boxes) Unreal boxes are harder to get than regular boxes but contain more expensive premium items and a higher chance of vintage and exotic items. Berezaa also added a 1% chance for the box to open a Magnificent box, which is better than an Inferno. The chance is increased to 4% (1/25) for Premium miners. They can be bought for 40 uC, appear in your Daily Gift, or randomly received from Shadow/Diamond/Gold Boxes. Executives used to receive one in their Daily Gifts, but now they receive a free Inferno box instead. White labeled items may appear, but they are shop items and may vary depending on your money. Inferno Box A box as fiery as it is rare. Contains great items. (BuyValue: R$25 for 1 inferno box) Inferno Boxes were introduced in the Spooky Update and have a high chance of an expensive premium item or a vintage/exotic. These boxes can be attained through Diamond crates (though an incredibly small chance), bought from vendors and by redeeming codes. Inferno boxes can also be obtained from Executive crates, which can only be obtained through a daily gift when the player owns the Executive gamepass. Inferno boxes also have a higher chance of being found in Executive crates than Diamond crates. Executives also receive one free Inferno box when opening their Daily Gift, along with the chance to unbox one from the Executive Crate. Also, Inferno boxes can also be attained by rebirthing at any life but with a 1/6 chance and giving you a server notification saying "As you ascend into a new life, an Inferno box joins you." The chance of obtaining an Inferno Box from rebirth can be increased if a player skips lives, an Inferno Box guaranteed if a player skips 5 lives in 1 rebirth. Spectral Box A rare box that can only be obtained through supernatural means. (BuyValue: Can't Buy) Spectral is the best box in the game having an amazing 35% vintage/exotic chance, though can only be obtained randomly on the map, the box used to vanish away once you leave. Red-Banded Box A shady box that is highly likely to contain Contraband or Luxury items. (BuyValue: Can't Buy) Red-Banded Boxes were introduced in the Resurrection Update. They have a high chance to contain contraband and/or luxury items, and can be obtained from The Crate Merchant. The box used to disappear when you leave the game. Luxury Box Nothing is known about this box yet. Magnificent Box (BuyValue: Can't Buy) There is no other way of receiving the Magnificent Boxes other than the chance from an Unreal box. There's a 1% chance of getting it from Unreal boxes (4% with Premium Mining pass). An announcement appears when you unbox one. This box appears to award only the most expensive Premium-tier/Refined-tier items and Vintage-tier/Exotic-tier items. Un-Rigged Box (BuyValue: Can't Buy) Un-Rigged Boxes are boxes introduced in Part 2 of the 2017 Summer Update. These boxes have a chance of appearing when opening an Inferno, Magnificent, or an Unreal Box. They're meant to troll the user by "un-rigging" the box. These boxes cycle through all the vintages and exotics, then land on something the user probably didn't want (i.e., Unobtanium Mine surrounded by vintages). You have a chance to obtain vintages/exotics, but it is extremely rare from these boxes. These boxes were added under the running gag of users complaining of bad luck from Mystery Boxes, claiming that they were rigged. Limited-edition boxes Pumpkin Box A special box obtained during the 2017 Halloween event. Contains special event items. (BuyValue: R$50 for 5 boxes) The Pumpkin Box is the first limited-edition box that's only available during the 2017 Halloween Event. As well as containing the four new halloween-themed items, it also contains relics from the past two halloween events, such as the Evil Tree, Hopeless Bog, Jack-O-Lantern, and the Zombie Clown. Most of the box's contents are Halloween items, but standard items are in this box as well. Currently, the only known way to obtain a Pumpkin Box is by purchasing the 50 Robux Bundle (which includes five pumpkin boxes), claiming your daily gift, and redeeming the codes spookyscary and spooktober. The appearance of the box has thinner border lines, as well as including the Halloween 2017 Miner's Haven logo plastered on it. A face can be seen grinning back at you. Winning Announcements When a player wins an item, an announcement will be announced, depending on the item the player gets. The item highlight depends on how much cash you have as well. (EXAMPLE: if you have 7.5k and a Rusty Wall is worth 3.5k, it will be highlighted green in a box) ^ - For the 'OMG' and Vintage unboxes, a fanfare is played. For the Exotic unbox, this is played.'''' Items In Circulation Exotics * Permafrost Refiner Vintages * 'Ol Faithful * Ore Quasar * Adowable Guardian * The Sunken Past * Thingamajig * Noobite Mine * Boomite Mine * The Dreamcatcher * The Banhammer * Mini Infuser Luxuries * Base Colorizer * Base Materializer * Ore Painter * Freon Bombarder * Glow Infuser * Super Computer * Weary Wall Other * Non-Reborn-proof Contraband-tier items * All shop items * Iron Turret Wall Trivia * Mystery Boxes can contain any item in the game, with a few exceptions. They do not contain certain weapon givers, outdated exotics, rebirth items, a few select items (such as the Pineapple Refiner), and 3 specific vintages. The Executive Pillars can only be obtained from the Executive Mining game pass, the Sword's Master Spirit is only obtainable by once purchasing the Sword's Master Pass gamepass, and the Ore Encapsulator was awarded to alpha-testers. * When a box is opened, if pointer goes to the middle of two items, it will always choose the item on the left. This also applies to when the pointer is one tick away from the item to the left. (This has been somewhat fixed as of the The Ultimate Update, though it is still reported that the pointer is still somewhat inaccurate.) * Sometimes when the game is loading, a message will say "Inferno boxes are rigged!" This was probably added because of people complaining about bad luck from Inferno Boxes. * The exotic highlight color has underwent multiple changes. First off it was purple (Initial introduction on Halloween 2015), then it became orange (Spring 2016), then it was later changed into sky blue in the Outdoors Update. The sky blue color is still used today. * Berezaa has confirmed that the second you open a box, the item you will get is already set. * Inside the inferno box picture, you can (barely) see the Spooklord-95,000. ** The unreal box picture has the title picture (Massive Diamond Mine and Plutonium Mine) * The line "Inferno Boxes: No longer rigged" appears in the 2017 Summer Update Mini-Patch and Part 2 changelogs over at bergames.com. This is due to the Rigged Inferno Boxes running gag where players would complain about bad luck from Inferno (and other) boxes. ** This may also be due to the "Removed Herobrine" running gag, where the Minecraft Update Changelogs would include "Removed Herobrine" at the end of the changelog. Category:Tutorial